


Siblings by Force

by informal_poet_01



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Reader, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe is low-key a simp, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Sister! Reader, Slow Build, big brother little sister relationship, brother! ben solo, brother/sister forcetime, finn is awkward, love triangle?, not weird tho, realllllllllyyy slow start, really obnoxious forcetime, small amounts of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informal_poet_01/pseuds/informal_poet_01
Summary: You're all Leia has left,Her last child, her baby, and you became a Jedi, what your own brother, Ben, is seeking to destroy.And trust me...you're constantly reminded by him how bad he either want's you to go to the dark side, or wants to kill you.But you see hope in him, hope only a sibling sees. But you also see a need for help.But he's also really obnoxious with his constant bugging you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Brother/Sister, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Memories

_The night was warm, the sound of crickets through the night was calming. The huts where the young padawan apprentices slept safely. Except for one. Y/N Solo, daughter of Han and Leia Organa-Solo, younger sister to Ben Solo, only by a few years, but there you sat. Looking over a large city of lights you let out a small sigh before furrowing your eyebrows, you looked down at your hands, they were small, a little pudgy but hey...what were you supposed to expect from a 9 year old. You smiled gently before you turned your head quickly, “I sensed you.” You said with a large smile on your face, “Darn, I was trying to sneak up on you.”_

_A shaggy haired boy sat next to you and turned, his pale skin glistened in the light. “Ben...I think we’re going to be the best Jedi.” You said before standing with your hands on your hips. Ben looked at you and furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t know, I think we’re going to be pretty average.” You glared at him, “Why so negative?” you asked, pushing him gently. He looked at you for a moment, then his face shifted, spiraling until it became deformed and then it turned to a mask, you furrowed your eyebrows, looking at your hands again you noticed as there was no change in size._

_As you looked back up you noticed that the city of lights were darkened and gone, you slowly turned to see the temple in flames and the huts destroyed, your breath quickened as you stumbled backwards, falling into a chest you turned and screamed as a red light-saber lifted above your head and swung down._

You jumped and was immediately blinded by the light that was coming through the slit shades of one of the windows in the largely empty room danced and plated onto your face, your eyes were lit up by the light, before you groaned and turned away, pulling a thin blanket over your face. A sigh escaped your lips before you closed your eyes and squeezed them, trying to ignore the starts of shouting and the whirring of equipment. “Y/N!” a shout, then a bang on the door. You groaned and tried to flip again only to get flashed with more light.

“Y/N!” another bang at the door,

If only Poe wasn’t so damn lively in the morning...then maybe...just maybe-

“Y/N! I’m coming in, please don't be naked.”

_'You'd like that'_ you thought sarcastically, before poking your head from the blanket and glaring at him, the tan man looked to you with a small smile, "Good Morning Princess." You frowned and rolled your eyes, "Don't call me that, _fly boy_." You said, he blew a raspberry, "See, I don't understand how you can have a nickname for me but I cant have one for you." He jokingly pouted with his arms crossed. "What do you _want_ Dameron?" He sighed and his arms dropped to his sides, "Your mom want's you to be at the meeting this morning." You sighed and nodded, rubbing your eyes slightly. He nodded back and then left, closing the door gently as he did. 

You flopped back for a moment before sitting back up and flipping your covers off, you threw your legs over the side, stood and grabbed your towel and other shower essentials before moving yourself towards the shower room, gently squeezing through various pilots and engineers, you moved underneath a hanging shade, a droid stood behind what seemed to be a small desk, behind the desk was an array of various doors. Some of them open and others closed.

“Master Solo.” the droid looked to you before holding his hand out to you, you gently placed a small silver piece into it’s cold and robotic hand, “This token has granted you 20 minutes in shower 4-A.” it’s robotic tone rang through the halls as there was also soft sounds of other showers running.

You nodded and moved towards the shower that was selected for you, you pushed open the door and then shut it. Locking it you started the shower and stripped. You stepped in and closed the frosted shower door. You let out a sigh as you felt the warm water hit your back. Thoughts rushed your head, memories. Like ghosts images of your family and friends flooded through your mind.

The love, the hate, the anger, the destruction.

The loss of a brother.

You knew that Ben was gone, and that you could try as hard as possible to try and get him back but there was very little possibility of doing so. You thought of all the fun you had together before your mother and father sent you two to Luke, the days became harder for the both of you, you grew apart as Ben was older and more equip with his Force powers, while you were still young, when the incident happened it was after only a year after the two of you had been sent there. 

You couldn't say you _didn't_ blame your mother and father a little bit for it, but you couldn't hold it against them, your mother was a General, and your father was a leader of another group, both were busy with War and siege, while Luke was the only one available to take the two of you, you also blamed Luke, but for some reason...you blamed yourself. Although you were only nine when it happened, you felt a pinch of fault, like if you were there for him more you could have saved him. 

You were pulled from your thoughts as the water turned cold, you gasped and spun hitting the water switch roughly, you groaned, and dried yourself off before redressing in a regular Jedi outfit wrapping your hands in cloth and leather, you tucked your light grey shirt into your navy blue pants, and your hips were decorated with a belt, a blaster on one side and your saber on the other, finally you pulled on your boots and moved towards the main part of the base, following the chattering, beeps, and whirring of machinery.

“Well, isn’t my Jedi master herself, finally crawling out of her tomb.”

A voice echoed across it all, causing you to turn your head, “Mom.” you said smiling lightly as you walked towards her, her brown hair was light and slightly graying. She nodded to the place next to her where you stood. 

“Poe is going on a recon mission to find the piece to your uncle. We have Intel that it’s on Jakku.”

Your face screwed slightly, “Jakku?” an echoing voice muttered, it sounded like it was right behind you, whispering in your ear. You excused yourself and moved towards the forest, following a small path you found yourself in the area where you usually meditate, it was open but also well covered by trees, far enough away from the base where you could focus on your mind and mediation, but also close enough where you could be found without anyone getting lost. 

“Ben.” you sighed with your eyes closed, you reached for the saber on your belt and pulled it and ignited it, it came inches from your brothers mask.

“Y/N,” his voice was electric, inhuman and synthesized.

“What’s on Jakku?” He grumbled, your face held no emotion, “Perhaps my brother.” you muttered causing him to turn his head slightly.

“Your brother is dead.”

“But he isn't,” you took your light-saber away from his face, it's blue blade crackling softly as you held out your hand towards him, “He isn’t dead, he’s standing before me...here.” you felt your face fall as tears threatened your eyes with their burning temptation.

“Oh Y/N…” his voice held a probable light, the sound of the old Ben, you felt his hand touch your face as you looked into the eyes of his mask. “You were always a foolish child.” He muttered before disappearing. You gasped before you touched your own face, you closed your eyes for a moment and trotted your way back to your mother.

“Poe has to leave _now_.” You said to her softly, she looked to you with a frown, “Why?”

You took her to the side where you were sure no one could hear you, “Ben, he...he read through me, I don’t need to be in these meetings anymore.” You waved your hand before looking down and then back to her as she spoke, “Y/N, I’ve always known that you two would link like this, it was known from the very beginning.” she rested her hand on your shoulder, though you were taller than her she still made you feel as if she towered over you.

“We’ll have him leave now but, you must know that your brother is going to know about everything regardless. So this is not your fault Y/N.” She kissed your forehead before nodding and walking off to find Poe.  
You looked to your hand, wrapped in cloth and leather you squeezed them and looked away with a disgusted look on your face.

“Damn you Ben.”


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets kidnapped,  
> Y/N is the only one who can help but only makes it worse,  
> and when he re-emerged new feelings are awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay- so thank you for the support, these are going to follow the main story line and yeah :) Enjoy pleasse

There you sat, in your small patch of woods: legs crossed over each other, arms resting on your knees, your hands in an upward motion, eyes closed, meditating. 

"Hear me..." You whispered, "Hear me..." You whispered again before you felt a cold breeze and your eyes opened slowly, there before you sat Obi-Wan. His red hair was loving gently in what seemed like a breeze, he pulled down his hood and smiled to you, "Young Solo." He said, his light grey eyes watching as your face changed from a calm smile to a face of concern, "Master, I need guidance." You spoke softly, he furrowed his eyebrows in worry, "What is it?" He drew nearer, you let out a sigh and then looked to him, "Ben and I...Have been speaking." He rose an eyebrow, "You two have seen each other?" He asked, his voice rang through your ears, "No...Well. Not really." You furrowed your own eyebrows, "I'm not sure how I should word it." He shook his head as if to say ' _come on- out with it_ ' 

"We...communicate through the force."

"Like telepathy?"

"No...I see him, but not his surroundings...ever..." 

“My goodness how peculiar.” he then looked at you with a slight concern, “I am unsure.” Your face fell as you rolled your eyes, “But Master I…” He started into your eyes, his grey orbs looked passed you as you turned and saw your brother, you gasped and as you did you fell from the air. Your breathing became labored as you scrambled to your knees and looked around you, no one but the trees and plants. You sat up and closed your eyes for a moment before standing and brushing your pants off, then you clapped your hands together getting the dirt off you noticed a small scratch from where you seemingly hit it on a stick. You walked calmly towards your mother only to move faster as you saw the distress on her face. “Mom?” You said softly as you touched her shoulder.

“Poe’s been caught.”

Your eyes fell before your eyebrows furrowed, “By- By Kylo Ren?” You asked hurriedly. “We presume so.” one of the men at the comm stated coolly, you inhaled sharply, “Fuck.” You muttered before closing your eyes and walking off quickly. When you got to your room you sat on your bed. Holding your head in your hands as your leg bounced in anxiety.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.” You said before squeezing your eyes shut. “Fine.”

The bright lights are what awoke Poe first, then the pain in his head took over as he lent his head back against the cold metal head rest.

“Good, you’re awake, Comfortable?” A metallic voice vibrated across the room, Poe looked at him, keeping his mouth shut, "Not really." He muttered in return, this is ridiculous, but this monster destroyed a whole village, for what? Something that wasn't even there, he glared at him, How was it even possible that Leia created him, or that you were related to him. You were so sweet, caring, and loving...and this man...this _monster_ killed hundreds of thousands of people for no reason. Except to strike fear. "Where is it?" Ren spoke coldly. Poe glared at him, "I don't know." Ren's anger bubbled, "You know where it is and you're going to tell me." He growled he raised his hand and Poe flinched before he froze, "Y/N." He spun facing a wall. Poe peeked from under his eyelids at the sound of your name. He furrowed his eyebrows and wriggled slightly in the restraints. 

"Creator- help me." He muttered to himself.

There you stood, “Ben,” you said softly Kylo glared through the mask, you could feel the rage burning inside of him by seeing you at this moment. “Why are you here?” He growled stepping towards you, “I’m here to tell you that he doesn’t know anything.” you spoke calmly and held a hand out as an olive branch of some kind. His head moved between your hand and your face before resting at the wall, "You're a liar." He snapped, you sighed and rolled your eyes, “I can assure he knows no more than I do.” Kylo glared at you, “You never know anything, you’re a foolish child.”

On the other side of this Poe was looking at Ren, confusion painted his face, “Hey Man, you good?” Kylo spun quickly to him making him jump before he stuck his hand out, Poe furrowed his eyebrows before he felt an overwhelming pressure in his brain, his inhaled sharply, “Gah.” He whined as he attempted to think, his thoughts were being rummaged through.

“Ben don’t-”

“SHUT UP!” Ren shouted, Poe felt the pressure build more before he screamed.

You gasped as you opened your eyes and looked to your crossed legs, “No...No, No, No.” You huffed and got up running to your mother, “He-I.” You said as she grabbed your upper arms and held you there, “Calm yourself Y/N.” Leia said softly, she brushed a few strands of your hair behind your ear before she sat you down. “Now, tell me what happened.” She said, you looked at her and swallowed deeply. “I was there, I saw Ben, and- and Poe...I tried to stop it but...I couldn't." You felt the tears building. “Y/N.” Leia cooed, brushing more hair behind your ear, “I know it’s hard, but these happen.” You looked at her, your eyes holding confusion as you blinked, “Wha-What do you mean?” Your voice raised, Leia raised her hand and you felt a calm rush over your body. “It’s something that happens in the line of work we’re in, all we can do is hope that he’ll be with us soon.”

More day's filled with nothing but fear and worry passed before there was Intel that stated that Poe was found. You cried, and when the freighter with him in it landed. You were one of the first over there, running quickly before you rammed into him with a hug, you expected him to fall, but he stood, as if he was glued to the ground. He wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you tight as you buried your face in his neck and breathed him in, although he was gone he still smelled as if he had just taken a shower, fresh and piney. You pulled yourself away slowly and looked up at him. 

He looked you over for a moment and then smiled, touching your face gently and rubbing his thumb across your cheek wiping a tear away. You nestled into it before you cleared your throat as you took his hand away, “My mother would like to speak with you.” You stated before turning your heel and walking towards your room, when you got to the main hall you booked it and slammed the door before leaning against it.

You touched your cheek softly and sucked in your bottom lip, chewing on it gently before you looked towards a mirror on the far most wall of your room. Why are these feelings here now? Where did they emerge from? You groaned. Poe had known you since the two of you were 18, when you had finished your training and so had he, he was a smart-assed pilot, and you were your mothers protector. He noticed that you were Leia's daughter and one of the first things he said to you when the two of you became friends was, "So, you're technically a Princess." which is where that _stupid_ name came from. Squeezing your eyes shut you pushed off the door and moved towards the bathroom built in the room, the only thing there was a toilet and sink.

You looked up in the mirror and turned on the sink, you cupped your hands and let water pool in them before you splashed it into your face. You looked back up only to see your brother in the mirror behind you, you jumped and spun quickly only to see no one there. You looked around the bathroom, your eyes scanning, your heart pounding, you took a deep breath and you shook your head, letting it out slowly as you calmed yourself down. “There’s no one here.” You muttered to yourself.

You moved towards the bathroom door and opened it, there, in the doorway was your brother. You gasped and reached for the saber, but it was gone, on your bed it sat. “Our father- has returned.” Kylo spoke softly, moving forwards, he took off his helmet and looked at it in his bare hand, “Our father, who left you and mom...is returning.” His brown eyes shot to you, you felt chill run up your spine, he looked so tired. “Ben-”

“He wants nothing to do with you.” He said softly, pain in his voice. “Ben no, he loves us...don’t do this.” You reached for his hand when yanked it upwards. He glared at you and threw his helmet down with a heavy clunk, it sounded like concrete with a metallic clang. He stepped towards you earning a step back from yourself. “He- He abandoned us.” He pointed his finger in your face, "Ben…” You looked at him, feeling the rage boil in him, "Ben...Please...Don't do this." You reached your hand out again you slowly and cautiously took his larger hand in yours, it was warm. You watched as he flinched and glared at you. You looked to him, "Ben, come home." You said softly earning him a growl as he ripped his hand away, you flinched and when you opened your eyes he was gone. 

That night you couldn’t sleep, that was the first time you had felt Ben in almost 16 years, and you felt his love and care for you, why had he come to you? Why would he? What was he warning you of? Did he say _us_? You groaned and sat up then stood, slipping on your boots you moved towards your door. Now would be as good a time as ever for a walk.

You walked around the terminals and through the ships, taking in the lovely night air you looked up at the stars and sighed.

“Why are you out so late Princess?” a voice asked as something draped across your shoulders, you looked to him and furrowed your eyebrows, “Poe,” You said smiling, you pulled at the small blanket. “I needed to clear my mind, what about you...fly boy?” You asked looking at him, he smirked and shrugged, you sighed as you lent against him. He moved his arm to wrap around your shoulder. “Poe…I-”

“Reveal yourself!” someone shouted, you jumped and turned, a flashlight shone in your face, “Master Solo.” the guard stopped and put the light to the ground, you blinked as the light left spots on your eyes, “Hello, uh…” you blinked a few times, “I’m sorry ma’am...and Commander.” He said before wandering away, you sighed and closed your eyes before reopening them and looking to Poe.

“I guess this is as good a time as ever to say good night.” You chuckled before you began to walk in the direction of the rooms, your arm was grabbed, “Wait…” You looked to Poe and furrowed your eyebrows, “Wha-” you were interrupted by Poe pulling you to him and holding your face in his hands. Your hands rested against his upper arms. You felt his biceps as he pulled you closer. The two of you stared into each other's eyes for a moment before you looked at his lips, in all honesty Poe was a very handsome, it was no wonder he was a ladies man.

You felt the heat move from your stomach to your face, his lips drawing nearer as his eyes closed, you gave a small smile before you grabbed his face and pulled it into yours.

When your lips finally touched it felt like an explosion of joy, his hands went for your hips and wrapped to the small of your back where he pulled you closer. He kissed you hungrily, causing you to giggle and kiss back with force that equaled it, you ran one of your hands up the back of his head and into his curls. Twisting one around one of your fingers. He turned and pushed you against a close wall, one of his arms over your head while the other was pushing itself up your shirt.

You separated from him for moment, "Poe." He began kissing you in pecks down your chin and neck, "Hm?" He hummed and he kissed at your collar bone, "We shouldn't, not right now at least." You said causing him to stop and come close to your face again, your already warm face became warmer as he looked into your eyes with his lust filled brown orbs, "Let me know when then." He muttered as he grabbed your chin gently, he kissed you softly before pulling himself away, he walked back to his quarters before looking over his shoulder and calling, 

“Good Night, Princess.”


	3. Pain

The next morning you were woken up by the alarm, the screeching of emergency on Takodana, you rushed out still pulling on your boots, this time with your saber on your belt you ran, weaving through rushed pilots and engineers before you got to the generals meeting area. “General Leia?” You asked, as this was a more professional setting you spoke standing tall, at this point you are Jedi- not a daughter...and not a Princess. “Master Solo.” Leia said turning to you. “We have intel that Kylo Ren is on Takodana.” You felt the nerves boil in your stomach until you felt a hand on your shoulder, “Commander Dameron- is your team ready?” The general asked, Poe nodded, “Well, then get going.”

You felt a squeeze to your shoulder, “Yes, ma’am.” when the warmth left and you felt the nervousness leave with it.

“Master Solo.”

Your eyes went to Leia. “Ma’am?” “Let’s get moving,” You didn’t necessarily like being called your mother's guardian, but it definitely wasn’t a stretch on what you do. You stand behind her most of the time listening to conversation, and you ensure her safety- so you were the OP Secret Service- You sighed and moved with her onto one of the shuttles.

You watched as Poe scrambled his belongings and you held up a hand to her, “I’ll be right back, I forgot something.” Leia looked to you and sighed, “Hurry.” You nodded and ran in the direction of the pilot. When you reached him you took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder, “Master Solo.” He said as he was making double checks, “Commander Dameron,” you acknowledged, “What can I help you with?” You rolled your eyes and took his face in your hands before turning his head and kissing his cheek. “For luck.” You said before patting his shoulder and turning and jogging towards the now started shuttle.

“Get Moving! NOW!” Someone shouted as the X-Wings started and flew off, you watched through one of the windows on the main door as your own shuttle lifted and began its journey. The X-Wings kicked to hyper drive to ensure safety when the rest got there. “Why are we going?” You asked Leia when she was on her own, the general looked at you and sighed, looking away slightly, “I felt something, we just...have to.” She said softly. By the time the shuttle got there the watering hole on Takodana was decimated, when the shuttle door opened your mother went first, you were clipping your saber to your belt and fixing it as you looked down at it, you bumped into your mother. “What-” You looked up and saw him,

“Dad.” You breathed, he looked between you and your mother before Chewbacca groaned, Leia was the first to be hugged then you, “Chewie.” you said with a sigh of relief to see that the big lug was still kicking, you hugged him, your parents spoke some before you noticed another, and he was wearing a resistance jacket. But you had never seen him before, “Who’s that?” you looked up at Chewie, he growled and garbled for a second, “Finn?” You asked before looking at the man, he stared for a second before walking towards the falcon.

When the large party returned to the base, you stood with your mother when Poe and Finn came forwards, he was a Storm Trooper, and he denounced the First Order. Which was brave, he could have been killed. You sighed and looked to Poe as Finn began speaking about another person, “Rey, that’s an interesting name.” you said crossing your arms. For a moment you spotted your father, he looked concerned and unhappy. You zoned out the others as they spoke until Finn said you name, "Master Solo-" You looked to him, "No, please, it's Y/N to friends." You said with a smile before you cleared your throat and excused yourself from the conversation.

Poe's eyes followed you as you began moving slowly towards your father, he seemed to be looking at a new compressor piece. “Dad…” You began startling him suddenly, he turned and then looked down, “Y/N...oh- Master Organa excuse me.” He said bowing sarcastically, you laughed lightly before shaking your head, “Actually it’s Solo.” you said looking down slightly, He looked up at you as if he was ready to cry. “You...even after...after everything.” You nodded then hugged him, “You look just like your mother when she was your age.” Han muttered into your hair. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, “Dad...I-” “I know…Now wipe the tears off your face and act like the Jedi Master you are...Master Solo.” You laughed and nodded, wiping the tears you didn’t even realize were falling off your cheeks. “Master Solo...Commander Dameron needs you.” You nodded and gave your father a hug and walked to find Poe. He was at the holograph table that revealed the Starkiller Base, you furrowed your brows as you stood by Poe.

He spoke clearly and with a power, until you felt the rage of your brother boiling, you heard the echoing of clashing metal and could smell burnt leather. Something happened, “It uses the power of the sun.” You were snapped back in, “The First Order is charging the weapon now.” You took in a breath and furrowed your eyebrows as they went around the table, “Lets go.” Poe said as he squeezed your shoulder, you ran to your father, “I want to go with you…” You said looking at him, “No…” Chewie growled in agreement. “I’m capable of doing this.” You argued following him as he packed things with Finn. “I know, I know you’re capable but I can’t bring you. I just can’t Y/N...Please understand.” He said putting what he had on the ground and taking your face in his hands. “Dad…I can’t lose you again.” He smiled, one of those Han Solo smirks that even you inherited, “You won’t...you never will again.” He said before kissing your forehead softly. You gazed to him as he let your face go and began to walk away, you grabbed his hand,

“Pinky Promise.” You demanded, Han looked at you confused,

“Y/N...you’re almost 20-”

“I’m almost 25 thank you...now pinky promise.”

You demanded again. He rolled his eyes and sighed “I can’t believe you’re already almost 25…” He muttered linking pinkies with you, “Crazy what you miss when you leave.” Chewie hollered in a laugh before Han took your head and pulled you to his chest, “I love you…” He muttered, “I know.” You jokingly said back causing him to groan, “I love you too dad.” You said before he let go and he touched your cheek, patting it he went back to packing.

You jogged your way towards Poe, he smiled at you and let what he was holding onto go, and he met you halfway, “Do i get another one for luck?” He asked with a smile. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, you heard a rumble as you watched the Falcon take off, you let out a sigh and Poe grabbed your hand, “Hey, Hey, Hey...Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.” You nodded and heard the call for the pilots to leave, “That's you Fly boy...” You said, he raised his eyebrows and you rolled your eyes and pushed him, “Go on.” He sighed and jogged to his fighter.

You sat with Leia as you watched them attempt to take down the base, hearing Poe say they had company made you bite your lip anxiously. But your father had gotten the shield down, that was what mattered. But the X-Wings were going down fast, 3PO said something about a miracle and you sighed, feeling the fear building in your stomach, “General, we need to load shuttles for an evacuation.” You said looking at Leia, she didn’t look back at you,

“No…”

“What?”

“I said no.”

“We’re in danger!”

“Not yet we’re not.”

“The shuttles won't make it out if-”

“Y/N! Shut your mouth!”

She shouted, causing the whole room to go silent. You opened your mouth to say something only to close it again. “I am the General! And you are nothing but a Jedi...You have no rein over _my_ army.” She said glaring to you. 

You cleared your throat and nodded, you excused yourself as you went to your safe space, the small clearing where you stood with your hands covering your face before you felt something, you looked up through the trees and furrowed your eyebrows before you felt it again, in your chest, a hard stabbing feeling in your heart. Your eyes widened as you saw it, the dark room with nothing but a bridge, and an abyss under it, your father with a saber through his chest, your brother looked up at you eye contact was made before he turned his saber off and Han's body fell lifelessly down the abyss. You felt all the air leave your chest. 

Han Solo was dead.

You cried out and looked to the forest floor, you felt it...rage. This isn’t fair... _I can't lose you; you won't never again._ You wailed as you fell to the ground, clutching your fists and slamming them to the ground as tears spilled, crashing to the ground as you gasped for air, sobs wracking your body, you felt someone behind you, when you turned you saw you mother her hands cupped together, looked down to you with sadness on her face as she came to you and knelt. She took you in her arms and placed your head in her lap. You began sobbing again, holding her dress in a tight fist as she brushed your hair behind your ear, and comb through it with her fingers. 

He was gone...really gone...for good.

When everyone returned to the base you were forced to stand tall, as if nothing had happened, the pain you felt was something you had to hide, when the falcon landed you watched as Chewie stepped off and found Leia and began to walk with her, you saw Poe and he came to you, the amount you wanted to cry when you saw him, how badly you needed him to hold you at that very moment was sad, but you couldn’t you had to meet the new girl, apparently she was force sensitive and even fought and defeated your brother.

When she stepped off the Falcon you felt something, you walked towards her, leaving Poe as he spoke, even though you didn’t realize he was speaking to begin with. You made eye contact with her and you felt it again, she walked to you and the two of you stood before one another. Your furrowed your eyebrows and looked to her hands, you held yours out in front of you. And she took it cautiously, and when she did...There was a spark, you saw everything. Her pain, her love, her hate, her sorrow. You took your hands away. 

“My name is Y/N Solo…”

“I’m Rey…”

“I know…”

“Were you there when-” you cut yourself off and pinched your lips closed, Rey looked to you and nodded, you slowly nodded back, “As long as he wasn’t alone.” You said with a smirk, the two of you looked to each other before you sighed and she hugged you. You felt taken aback at first but then you felt all of your emotions spill at once. You sobbed into her shoulder. You felt her grip tighten around you, showing that she felt the same, that she understood what you were going through and that she also understood not to know how to show her feelings. Something was interesting about this girl.

Hours later, you found out while with Poe and such that R2 was awakened by BB-8, and that they found when Luke was. When you heard that your eyes widened, “Uncle...Luke?” You muttered, you looked to your mother.

You let out a breath and closed your eyes, “Find him...Ensure his safety for me...Tell him I said hello…and give him my love.” You said to Rey as you held her hands. She looked at you and furrowed her eyebrows, “You can tell him yourself.” You looked to her confused, “No...this is your mission, I am already trained...you need the training…” She nodded slightly, “Okay...I’ll tell him.” You nodded back, “Thank you.”

When she left you felt a tinge of fear, hoping not to lose Luke too you sighed, you then looked to your mother, “You know, technically...you could have taken her as one of your own.” You shook your head, “Luke will take better care of her.” You smiled to yourself before you felt a pressure, you let out a slow breath before you turned and walked onto the forest, a small patch you knew and you stopped.

“Ben.”

“Y/N.”

The voice was an echoing whisper, you turned, tearing your saber from it’s holster. You ignited it and pointed it so the tip was near you unmasked brother's scarred face, “You bastard.” You spat, rage coming to you like a fire to a gas filled barrel, “I feel your rage sister.” He said mockingly, “Don’t...Call me that.” You hissed through clenched teeth, you clenched your saber tighter. He smirked, it enraged you even more that he looked like your father, You glared through him and felt the anger pulsating in your head, “Strike me down sister…” Ren pleaded with a smile. “And follow in your elder brother's footsteps” He spat, realizing what you were doing your face fell, the rage dissolving. You turned the saber off and dropped it. You looked to the ground and shook your head, “No...You’re not worth it…” You muttered before closing your eyes and sighing.

When you reopened them he was gone. You sighed and grabbed the saber from the ground and moved back to the base, "Anger is a path to the Dark Side." You muttered to yourself as you did, running a hand through your messy hair and wiping a tear from under your eye. You met Finn and Poe, they spoke like old friends meeting for the first time in 10 or so years, excitedly rambling about what happened. You took a seat and joined the conversation calmly, There wasn’t much else to do at that point except wait.

What for you may ask? Not even Y/N knows.


	4. Calm

You looked down at your hands for a moment before looking back up at the forest around you, since Rey left there wasn’t a lot going on, other than the regular attack on bases, basic war situations. Despite this there you sat, awaiting something to happen.

As if on cue Poe snaked his arms over your shoulders and sat behind you, “Excuse me.” You said giggling, he smiled as he scooted back so you could lay in his lap, one of his arms propped himself up while the other played with your hair gently, “Hi, Princess.” He said with a gentle smile, you grinned up at him. Was this what it was like to have a significant other? You looked into his eyes, you furrow your eyebrows when you felt something you weren’t expecting- pain. 

You sat up and knelt before him, “are you alright?” You asked, causing him to look at you as if you just spoke gibberish. “I’m sorry?” You took his face in your hands and looked into his eyes, you saw...felt it.

“What happened on Kijimi?” You glared at you, a look that Poe’s never given anyone, one that held no emotion. “We’re not talking about this Y/N.” He growled before attempting to stand. “Poe- I...I didn’t mean anything by it.” You said as you pulled him back down by his shirt. You pulled yourself into his arms. His warmth warming you slightly, it wasn’t the coldest but it wasn’t blistering hot. You looked back at him and smiled before pecking his lips.

“Hey…” He furrowed his eyebrows, you looked at him confused, “What?” You asked playfully before you began to stand, only to be pulled into Poe’s lap. You looked at him for a moment before you began laughing, he furrowed his eyebrows again, “What?” He asked confused, you shook your head and kissed his cheek. Before pulling yourself from his grasp. “Nothing Poe.” You said shaking your head. He watched as you walked away and onto the base. 

You found yourself wandering to your room and closing and locking the door. Closing your eyes as you lent against the door and kicked off your shoes, only to open them to see your brother. Your face fell, “What?” You growled, he only shrugged, “I wanted to check on my sister.” You glared at him, the time you _don't_ want him calling you his sister is the only time he does it...ironic. You strode to your bed and took a seat, Kylo stood before you. You attempted to ignore him at first. 

“I never understood why you stayed here.” 

“Mhm.”

“I told you, you could come to me…”

“Mhm.”

“But instead you decided to go to an ex-spice runner and pilot.” 

But this was becoming a nuisance, “Don’t you have other things to do? Like I don’t fucking know, ravage a village, kill innocents, and be a galaxtic asswipe?!” 

“Y/N?”

A knock made you jump and turn to your door, only to turn back and see Kylo was gone. You sighed with some relief before you moved to and unlocked the door before opening it. Finn stood there with furrowed eyebrows, “I was just wondering if you were alright...is there someone in there?” He asked curiously. You opened your mouth and closed it, “I-No...I’m alone.” You said sighing and closing your eyes before pinching the bridge of your nose. 

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Do you know where your boyfriend is?” He asked, causing you to cough and choke on your own spit. “Are- Are you talking about Poe?” You asked before looking at him as if he was crazy. He seemed taken-aback, “Well, yeah, are you not dating?” You shook your head slowly. Both of Finn’s eyebrows raised high, “I- thought that was the case, the two of you are really close.” You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment, “Jedi...can’t become attached…” You said, even though you heard the sober in that, Finn hummed and nodded. 

“Wait, aren’t the Jedi like...gone though...technically you’re the last…” He said holding his hands up like scales, teetering one way and tottering the other. “So _technically_ -” Your face fell, “ _TECHNICALLY,_ Luke is the true last Jedi of that generation. So until Luke inevitably dies...then either Rey or I will become the true last.” You blinked at him for a moment. Finn pinched his lips together, “All I’m tryna say is my man Poe would be worth it.” He said before raising his hands in front of his chest and walking away. 

You sighed as you poked your head around where Finn was walking away, you spotted Poe...Like they're high schoolers or something, Finn was Poe’s wing-man. You rolled your eyes and sighed with happiness. The offer was tempting to be honest, the ability to have someone hold you on the cold nights and give you love and attention when you needed it.You held the power that you truly wanted in your hand but you couldn’t take it. You sighed and closed your eyes before you swung open the door and stormed out. 

“Poe.”

The dark-haired male looked at you and for a moment you saw fear, but then it calmed when you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hugged him, “I…” You closed your eyes as you muttered near his ear, “I love the thought of being with you, but I don’t know, maybe it’s the thought of not being so alone.” You laughed causing him to laugh softly also as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I agree.” He muttered nuzzling his face in your shoulder. He pulled you back and looked you over, “Are you alright?”

You touched his face with your hand, cupping it gently, you rubbed his cheek. “Yes, I’m perfect.” You said before you let him go. He looked at you as if he missed the touch. You smiled at him, “Commander Dameron! Master Solo!” The two of you looked to 3-PO, with BB-8 not far behind, “First Order Navy cruisers are forming outside the planet.” You looked between Poe and 3-PO before rushing to your mother.

“Mom.” 

“Ah, Y/N good, 3-PO should be preparing the evacuation shuttles.”

You looked at her with confusion, “I-I don’t understand.” She looked at you for a moment as she was grabbing small amenities, “We let our guard down and it was our mistake. They took advantage of us letting our guard down. Now we need to leave.” She stated bluntly, you opened your mouth then closed it before nodding and moving off to your room where you packed your necessities: saber, clothes, toothbrush. 

When you came back out with the bag you noticed that the landing pads were empty, “Not even a goodbye, nice one fly boy.” You muttered to yourself before finding yourself on the Raddus, you moved carefully to find your mother on the bridge. Taking your place beside her, you stood and watched as the fighters went in, “I have a bad feeling about this.” You muttered lightly causing your mother to look to you and grab your hand. You watched calmly as Poe mocked Hux -Huggs- and managed to distract them as you all made it off D’Qar, before the real dog fighting began. 

That part always made you sick, hearing the screams of the dying pilots and watching as some of the best are lost. You sighed and watched over your shoulder at the amount of losses after this one. Too many, any losses are too many honestly. When Poe returned he was happy, your mother on the other hand...the room went silent as a large crack echoed across the room. Your head snapped in the direction where it came from, you noticed that it was your mother, she had slapped Poe...pretty hard. You watched as they argued for a moment before your mother stormed away. 

You looked between the two before you decided it wasn’t any of your business and you walked towards the rear of the ship, where the living quarters were located. Managing to find your room was harder than you thought. But at least this one had a shower _in_ the room. Upgrades.

After a long and warm shower you laid on your bed looking at your ceiling before you lulled yourself to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter anyonnne?  
> and yes i used some Hobo-Johnson in here :)


	5. Terror

You were startled awake by the sounds of yelling and running, you sat up, hearing the chaos you slipped on your boots and pulled a shawl on, with a touch of a button you were in the hall. Watching as fire crews ran down the halls, “Excuse me.” You said grabbing an open engineer, “What’s happening?” You asked looking into their grey eyes, they were in fear, you could feel it radiating off of them. “Before I went to sleep we went at light speed right?” He looked at you with more concern. 

“The First Order is tracking us through light speed.” You let go of them before running towards the bridge, pushing through various engineers, until you heard an explosion. You turned as you saw the fire and smoke slightly roll out of the hanger bay. You held a wall as you felt the ship shake, “No…” You muttered softly before you began running again. You came to the closed bridge door and began punching in numbers hurridley. You slammed on the door before you felt it, 

“Ben.” 

You muttered before looking through the bridge window and making eye contact with your mother, you watched as the door slid open, slowly, as if it were in slow-motion you reached your hand out towards your mother only to see the blue bolt strike the window and blow the bridge. You were thrown back, your back hitting a wall roughly and knocking you unconscious.

Poe looked at your and your mothers unconscious states, Leia was in much worse state than you but you weren’t waking up either, this did just happen though, the health-care droid stated that you took severe damage to your back and head, you had a concussion and also a few broken ribs. Poe gently placed his hand on yours, “Come back to me Y/N.” He muttered before taking it and kissing it.

He huffed a sigh before running a hand through his hair, Finn and Rose appeared causing him to jump suddenly, “Poe!” Finn said when he busted into the ward causing him to jump and then turn, they spoke over each other attempting to explain how to get them to stop tracking, disabling the tracker allowing them to escape. Listening to this plan made him walk to you, his hand touching yours while looking to Leia, “How’d you meet?” He asked calmly. Rose explained it was luck...hopefully good luck. 

“Moz, we need to talk to her.” 

When they called her up she explained how to find the code breaker before Finn handed over the binary tracker to Poe, who took it and looked to you again. “Let’s hope this works.” 

_ It was dark....cold...you slowly opened your eyes to watch bubbles emerge from your mouth...but you could breath, you felt calm, too calm, “ _ join me…”  _ a soft whisper echoed through your head, you watched as the the water began to drain, and you were left standing, nude in a dark and cold place. But there seemed to be light coming from some hole above you. “ _ Join me.”  _ the voice echoed again, “Hello?” You called out as you covered your breasts in distaste.  _

_ “ _ Join me.”

_ The whisper sounded like it was right behind you, you spun and let out a huff of air. You looked down at yourself, you noticed that you were clothed, dark blue pants with a yellow strip down the side, a tan shirt tucked in, a belt that held only a saber, and knee high boots. You looked down at your hands, they were wrapped in leather and cloth. When you looked back up you noticed a figure, “Excuse me.” You said reaching your hand out and touching their shoulder, when they turned they turned on a red saber.  _

_ You looked to their face as you reached for your saber, the face of this person was covered by a dark hood, her body was woman like as the tight black dress hugged her curves, the slit up the side of her thigh revealed her light tan legs and the books she wore resembled your own, you looked back to her face to watch her rip the hood off to reveal it was yourself.  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Oh  _ yes.”  _ she grinned, her golden eyes shining in the darkness, her voice echoed all around you as you ignited your saber, “What-” _

_ “What am I?” The voice echoed again, you turned around in circles trying to find her, holding your saber with both hands you huffed, “Fear, Anger, Sorrow, Terror…” the words traveled around your head, “No-” You closed your eyes, “Don’t you see? Look how strong we are if you choose this path.” She was in front of you, you reopened your eyes seeing her. Her saber was off, “No.” You breathed, she looked at you with one eyebrow raised, she growled before igniting her saber, it crackled to life in a horrendous rawr as she yelled coming towards you. _

_ You raised your saber and locked it with hers, “No, we aren’t evil!” You shouted into her face, she growled before force pushing you down the dark abyss, until you hit the floor, you attempted to land on your feet only to roll, your saber cutting off and flying in another direction. You groaned feeling a pain in your abdomen, “Y/N, don’t you see, we were always the stronger sibling.” The voice cooed, “Ben was the fool. Not you.” you felt the gentle touch of the back of an iec cold hand on your face, you felt a pressure keeping you to the ground. _

_ You grunted, “No…” she looked at you as if you were a baby, “No, I need a yes, look at how powerful we are Y/N...We are the supreme leader of the  _ galaxy _.” You glared at her, “no..” You strained. She scoffed and shook her head before she stood and you gasped. Feeling the pressure leave. You got to your knees and crawled to your saber, only to be pulled back, “NO!” You screamed as you watched it fly to your counterpart's hand, “I remember this…” She smiled, her golden eyes looked to you, then the saber, “I bled this crystal with the rage I held from when Ben killed our father.” You spoke quickly and forcefully. “Then I killed him with it.” She grinned, “No.” You said softly. She looked to you, strut towards you and knelt by your side. “But don’t you see, you  _ want  _ this.” She grinned wider. “If you didn’t you wouldn't be dreaming of it.” She said, you stopped and looked at her. _

_ “What?” You asked softly, she stood over you, before looking forwards and then disappearing, your saber fell to the floor with a clater and you crawled to it. You stood and ignited the saber, the anxiety was taking over, your breathing was shakey you tried to calm it only for it to pick up again, you closed your eyes, “Go to your happy place.” You muttered before you opened your eyes to see a brown leather jacket and a mess of black curly hair. You ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him.  _ _ “Poe.” _

_ “Y/N-” _

_ He was cut off by a grunt as his face went white, you furrowed your eyebrows and went to move your hand only to look down. You opened your mouth in a silent cry as you saw your saber piercing through him, you turned it off causing him to garble and then fall. You shrieked dropping your saber, you looked down at his body, before you looked back up, there was a wall before you, the wall was crystal that revealed your reflection: _

_ Golden eyes, long dark hair braided at the top before it cascaded down your shoulders, a form fitting black dress hugged your figure, and knee high boots, on your hip there sat a saber it's dark grey hilt held a golden golden strip. You closed your eyes before you let out a scream. _

You screamed loud enough to wake up the medic that was with you, you tried to sit up only to be pushed back down, your mother was in the bed beside you, you cried out, “No! I-” “Master Solo- Please.” The medic pleaded with you before Vice Admiral Holdo stormed in, “Y/N.” She cooed, you held your chest as she tried to help you calm your breathing, “Aunt Amilyn.” You said softly as you managed to calm down. She brushed some hair that was matted to your head with sweat behind your ear before she smiled gently at you. “Can you wake your mother...we have a bit of a problem.” 

“Why the need to wake me up?” Leia asked, you looked to your mother, “What happened?” you asked both her and Holdo. They both looked at you for a moment before Holdo explained it all, the explosions, you being knocked unconscious, your mother being thrown into space, right down to how Poe was low-key being treasonous. You sighed as you sat back into the pillows before you sat up and moved to get out of bed, “The two of you are the only ones I know he’ll listen to.” Holdo explained blatantly. 

You huffed before standing and grabbing your saber off the table beside you, your mother following with a blaster. She took a cane and the three of you with some accompaniment of some guards stormed your way to the bridge where Poe was hiding out with Connix and Threepio. You grumbled some curses about how stupid he was before you ignited the saber, 

“He trusted Finn and Rose to be on a first order battle ship.” You muttered to yourself as you stuck your saber around the outer rim of the door, and when you got it loose enough you turned your saber off and held your hand out. You began to close your hand slowly before you felt the pressure build, when you felt it you shoved it away. Causing it to blow, smoke encircled the three of you. 

You walked through the smoke and looked him in the eyes, looking down the barrel of a blaster he dropped it slowly, “Y/N.” He said breathlessly, you glared at him before you flinched at the sound of a stun blast hitting him, his body crumbled to the ground, you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding before the medic passed you and picked him up. “The two of you need to get dressed.” Holdo said, you looked down seeing yourself in a pure white medical gown. 

About 20 minutes later you returned to the boarding area, where Poe was on a gurney, you sighed and brushed some hair away from his face, “He’s a spunky one.” Holdo said, you smiled at Poe, “Yeah…” You ran the back of your hand across his jaw before you looked at her, “Come on then.” You said with a smile, she laughed, “No...Someone has to stay here...and drive this thing.” You looked at her with sadness, 

“But-” 

She cupped your face in her hands, “I know…” You held her hands, “Please… I can’t lose anyone else.” You pleaded, she brushed some hair from your face and smiled, “No...I can’t.” You inhaled through your nose sharply before nodding, “I understand, May the force be with you.” You said softly, repeating what she had said to your mother moments earlier. She nodded and kissed your hand gently. “May the Force be with you...always.” She said before she let you go and you followed Poe’s gurney onto the ship. 

“May the Force Be With Us All…” You muttered before taking a seat next to Poe's unconscious body.


	6. Reluctance

You soon moved next to your mother at the boredom that started to take over as you sat next to an unconscious body. You gently played with your hair before she asked, “What’s bothering you?” You looked to her, you knew you couldn't lie to her, mostly because you knew she'd figure it all out “I dreamed I was a sith...I- I killed Poe.” Your voice cracked as you whispered the last part. You mother looked at you with slight fear before she closed her eyes and brought your forehead to hers, she held your face in her hands, “As long as you don’t go that way, or allow the power of the dark side to take over then we have nothing to worry about.” You felt a calm wash over you as you looked her in the brown eyes you also owned. The two of you were taken away from each other's focus by a gasp, Poe sat up and looked between the two of you.

You smiled at him as he came towards you, your smile slowly fell as he grabbed your face and smashed his lips into yours. You were taken back at first, kissing the ace pilot in front of your mother and the whole rebellion definitely wasn't what you expected to happen at this moment. But then you slowly began to melt into him, you brought your hands to his cheeks and kissed him back. As soon as he began he separated from you, you slowly opened your eyes and looked into him, a smile graced his face before he gave your lips a quick peck causing you to laugh, the two of your happiness was distracted by a clearing of a throat from beside you. You turned your head, looking at your mother with concern, her frown slowly turned to a smile. “The Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” You smiled and looked down. Listening to Poe clear his throat before asking what was happening, he took a seat next to you and took your hand. 

You were rubbing the tops of Poe’s knuckles as he and your mother spoke until you felt a rumble as the shuttle shook, you turned your head and your eyes widened as you watched another shuttle be blown. “Dear God.” You said softly, you felt Poe’s hand squeeze yours before he stood and moved towards the pilots, you looked at your mother and grabbed her hand, she looked to them then you, she gently touched your face, “We just have to hope that they don’t hit us.” You looked back through the window, watching as more shuttles blew near you, with nothing you could do to stop it. You closed your eyes as you felt worry rush over you, you were just hoping that Rey was doing better than you and everyone else right now...speaking of which, you turned to Poe, “Where are Finn and Rose?” He looked to you confused for a moment before he rolled his eyes in realization as to how stupid he actually was. 

He shook his head at you making your eyes widen, “They’re…” Poe looked away and cleared his throat, “We need to talk later.” He muttered before he slowly wandered away. You let out a long sigh as you watched him wander towards the pilots and tell them to move faster. You looked from your mother who was looking out the window. “She’s running away.” You heard Connix say sourly from the other side, you glared in her direction until Poe looked out the window and his demeanor changed, “No…” confused, you looked out the window as well. 

Holdo was turning the ship to face the cruiser, “My god…” You muttered as you watched her punch the Raddus into lightspeed right through the enemy, you let out a breath as the light blue light lit up most of the shuttles until the pilots turned it and sped off to Crait. You prepared yourself for the landing, lightsaber in hand you walked with your mother and Poe after you landed. The old rebel base was deserted, the only things left inside were old stripped and beaten gear. 

You furrowed your eyebrows at the mess as your mother began walking towards the main door, you watched her, to ensure her safety.... You of course were her guard before her daughter, well...in your eyes you were. The light that came through the door was a stark contrast against the dark and dreary inside. You noticed the well known feeling overcome you, causing you to wander to a place where you were alone, “I’d rather not do this now.” You muttered looking up to your brother. He looked down at you, you noticed his cuts and a bruise forming on his face. You smirked at it. After the death of your father you honestly got a sour kick out of seeing him hurt. 

“I know you had that dream.”

Your smirk faded, “What are you talking about?” You asked furrowing your eyebrows, “The dream...I had it before I began my journey to the dark-side...snoke warned me.” You stood, “I don't know what you’re talking about.” Ren looked down at you, he was so much taller, no matter how old you two were. He was always going to be the bigger one. Even though you knew you were the more psychologically mature one. He looked down at you. “Don’t let this be your downfall, Y/N.” Your glare intensified, “Why are you here?” You asked crossing your arms, “I just wanted to say goodbye before I decimate you, mother and your sick little rebel parade of bullshit.” He growled before disappearing before your eyes. The pressure was gone and you closed your eyes slowly before you pinched the bridge of your nose. You were stuck in your thoughts until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You jumped and turned seeing Poe you let out a sigh of relief and fell into his arms. He held you tight, chuckling softly.

“I know, it’s almost over Princess.” He muttered into your ear as he held the back of your head, rubbing circles in your scalp. You hummed a thanks until your mother gave the call that they were here, you looked at Poe, and as he walked away you grabbed his arm and pulled him towards you as you grabbed his face with your free hand. You pulled his face in and kissed him, the two of you stood there, just enjoying the feeling to have one another against each other, he finally separated and huffed as he touched your face gently, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something until there was a large boom. Sparks flew as part of a small ship crashed through the main door. The two of you ran you, blasters in hand as you began shooting at the wreckage. Seeing hands reveal themselves from above you called off the barage. When Rose and Finn revealed themselves you watched Poe shout with glee. Then ask about his BB unit. 

After some time you heard Poe ask about the riders which made fear boil in you, “Poe...please don’t go out there.” You said following him to one of the stripped plane like ships, he rolled his eyes, “Y/N…” He started before looking into your eyes, “ _ Please... _ you don’t understand, they’ll slaughter you, with no hesitation...we.” You looked away as you felt your voice begin to break, Poe got off the ladder and took you in his arms, “I...I just got you back, you and my mother are all I have…” You whispered into his chest. You closed his eyes, “Y/N...I-” You looked back up at him and closed your eyes, “I know, you have a job you have to do...doesn’t mean I want you to do it.” You said softly. He held your face in his hands and kissed the top of your head before getting in the rider. And then...they began to take their positions. 

You watched as the riders went out, Poe leading them, they were basically scraps, “Risking their lives on pieces of junk.” You muttered, your mother looked at you and smiled, “You know, your father, uncle, and I risked our lives on pieces of junk before.” You looked at her and smiled softly before you moved towards an empty room that looked like it was used for ammunition, there was an opening to the main part of the base though, which was good and all but there was no one there. The fact that the rebellion was only 15 people  _ at most _ was also a concern to you, you bit your thumb nail, “This is it…” You muttered softly, you heard them talk about the lack of hope in the galaxy. You dropped your head in your hands rubbing your temples in concern until you felt someone touch your shoulder. You slowly looked up expecting to see Poe, or Leia. But who you saw amazed you.

“Uncle Luke.” 

He offered you a small smile before kneeling to your level, “Y/N...so much you’ve grown.” He said taking your hand in his, he felt...off. You looked between his hand and his face before you smiled, you reached forwards and hugged him, “Mom would be happy to see you.” You muttered into his chilled shoulder, He chuckled, “I give you my love...and my apprentice.” He muttered back to you, you pulled away from him, “What?” You asked with eyebrows furrowed, “I need you to finish Rey’s training.” He said holding your shoulders before he turned and began to walk away, “Uncle Luke I- I don’t know if I can...I can try…” you spoke after him, he stopped before looking at you, his crystal blue eyes were being hooded by his now wrinkled face…

“Do or do not, there is no try, my young Solo.” He said before walking out to find your mother, you blinked for a moment before you looked down at your hands, you furrowed your eyebrows and looked back up. You were about to become a teacher to Rey, someone that was much younger than you. You exhaled slowly before you stood, walking out to the main part until there was a large boom, you ducked down and watched as debris flew around, when it went quite you peeked your head over and watched as Poe ran towards you, relieved to see him alive you got up and ran into his arms. He breathed you in before he let you go, the two of you watched as Luke walked out of the large hole in the massive metal door. 

"Is this the end?" 

"No...this is only the beginning."


	7. Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this one is short, and im also sorry if this one isn't that good :( but thank you all for all the support.

You all watched in silence near the large blown door as Luke stood before Kylo, “He’s helping us.” You muttered, you pat Poe’s chest gently, “Stalling.” You turned slowly as 3-PO went on about an exit, you furrowed your eyebrows, “How’d he get in?” you muttered before Poe began walking away, you raised your eyebrows as he spoke over 3-PO before telling the droid to shut up. Silence overtook the base, “Where’d the crystal critters go?” Finn asked, Poe pointed to one before turning to the rest of them, “Follow me.” he muttered, you nodded before doing so, the rest looked to your mother for reassurance and boy did they get it with a tight, “What’re you looking at me for? Follow them.” 

You fell behind to stay and help your mother climb through when you noticed the locator on her wrist was beeping and flashing, you furrowed your eyebrows as she looked to you and smiled, “What’s going on?” You muttered, she smiled at you and raised her wrist, “It’s Rey.” She said, you smiled until you heard a scream, “NO!” You looked forward to seeing a wall of rocks before you, “Maker…” You muttered, Poe looked to you out of fear, “We’re never getting out of here.” He muttered before he looked down at his hands, you closed your eyes for a moment before you felt it. A feeling of light, you reopen your eyes only to see your mother bracelet going nuts, “She’s here.” You muttered. 

“Who?” 

You stepped forwards and watched as the rocks moved gently and slowly, you were one of the first ones out onto the fault ground and when you saw her, you felt pride, “Rey.” You said gently as she opened her eyes and offered you a small smile, when she put the rocks down you ran to her and hugged her. Your arms grasping her shoulders and back, and she did the same. You pulled back and smiled at her, “Let’s get out of here.” She nodded, then she took the initiative of loading everyone while you took the job of making sure everyone was there...well, everyone that survived, when you were the last on board you felt something, a presence and when you turned and saw your brother, your face fell. 

“Y/N.” He said softly, you inhaled before you turned and noticed that Rey was also staring at him, you looked between the two before you slapped the button to close the door and took Rey’s hand, “You can see him too?” You marveled for a moment before fear struck you, “What has he said to you?” She looked at you for a moment before furrowing your eyebrows, “Nothing, ‘ _ join me’, ‘take my hand’, ‘you’re nothing’. _ ” She said in a mocking tone, you snorted, her british accent made it even better, you rolled your eyes and sighed, “Yeah well, he’s an idiot...because you’re sticking with me.” She smiled at you and nodded. 

“Is this all that's left?” She asked suddenly after a few moments of silence, you frowned in realization that there were only 20 people on this ship, and that you had originally started with upwards of 100, “This is all we need though.” You muttered to her as you bumped your shoulder with hers. Poe came bounding forwards and hugged you, surprising Rey at its suddenness. “Rey, this is-” 

“We’ve already met…” She said before she realized that Finn was somewhere on here and excused herself. You smiled at Poe as he looked down at you, you had never really realized that he was taller than you until now. You furrowed your eyebrows as you ran your hand across his face, scruff scratched at your fingers as you did and you smiled, until there was a rumble of the ship coming out of hyperspace. You looked at him and he smiled and let you go so you could go into the cockpit of the Falcon…You looked around in slight awe as the memories you held of this place flooded back like a dam breaking.

You heard a gargled moan and looked to your side, “Chewie!” You said before taking a seat next to him in the co-pilot's chair. You sighed, he garbled some things, “I know, it’s a real throwback.” another garbled mess of sounds, “No...I just...I miss him.” then a whine, “Yeah...I know you do too.” You sighed and lent back in your seat, “Where are we?” You asked as he began coming closer to a green planet with lovely waterfalls and trees. He whined and moaned, “D’Qar? Never heard of it.” You muttered the last part before you heard footsteps approaching. “Oh hey Y/N.” You turned, “Rey.” You said with a smile.

Chewie managed to land the ship with no complications, and you came down the ramp, hand on blaster prepared to take out anything that threatened to harm anyone. When nothing came forwards you nodded to the rest of the people on the ship and they began to set up. It was definitely warm, warmer than Crait that was for sure, you stood at the mouth of a large cave that was more than likely to become the main area of the base, the place where your mother would sleep and where all the important plans were held. 

You were drawn from your thoughts by a hand being placed on your shoulder, “How’s it going princess?” You sighed and looked over your shoulder only to lean into him, “Not bad, what about you Flyboy?” you heard the audible sigh before you felt the warm breath of the pilot on your neck, causing you to stiffen. He slowly brought his face away from your neck and looked at you from the side, “Are you okay?” You looked down before turning your head and facing him, “I’m honestly just a little tired.” You offered an attempt at a reassuring smile, but the man saw right through it. “Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?” You pushed off him slightly and turned with your hands up, facing him, “No...No- No it’s alright  _ really _ .” He furrowed his eyebrows and took a slow step forward. “Now, I don’t have any force magic but something in me is saying you’re not being 100% honest with me.” He narrowed his eyes in on yours. 

You gulped as you began fidgeting with your hands until, “Poe! The General wants to speak with you!” He turned his head and nodded, raising his hand as an acknowledgement before he turned back to you, “We’re going to talk about this later...your place okay?” He asked before grabbing onto your shoulders and pulling you forwards to kiss your forehead, you closed your eyes and happily lent into the kiss, only to grunt in a slightly sad way when he released you from his warm grasp. You watched as he wandered his way to your mother and you closed your eyes slowly, 

“I can't tell him.” 


	8. Comfort

You muttered to yourself as you covered your eyes with one hand. You rubbed it across before allowing it to drop to one of your sides as you made your way through the barracks to your room. As you opened the door you noted that your bags were already there. You internally thanked whoever did so before you took a look around.

The room was big, it had a queen size bed in the middle with a wooden bed stand that left no room for anything to get trapped underneath, two side tables on either side, one of them held a clock that was about an hour off of the real time, there was a large and old carpet that sat between the end of your bed and a large oak dresser. Over the dresser was a mirror with silver decor framing it. There was no light though, the only light that was allowed came from the large window that had pulling shades that curled over it. Across the room however, directly adjacent to the bed was a door, when you opened the door you found yourself surprised to see a shower, toilet, and sink in one room. Overhead was a large light fixture that emitted a yellow glow when turned on, there was also a crank window above the toilet. 

When you went back to the main part of the room you noticed that your blankets were grey with a sheet that was blue, odd, but resistance colors nonetheless. You sat down, kicking off your shoes before flopping back. Your head hurt...that was one of the only things you had been thinking about...other than that stupid dream...Your mother was the only one that knew...well and Ben. But he wasn’t important, you were finding it in yourself to label him as the least of your worries, even though he was the main antagonist to your story. You tried your hardest to ignore him at this time. But as you thought more about other things your mind always wandered back to the dream. 

The sultry voice of your darker self calling you, only to betray you, you didn’t want it to happen, you weren't going to let it happen either, Poe was one of the most important people to you and to have him be taken away was not fair. Even if it was by you. You felt burning in your eyes and you felt the gentle rolling of your tears, you lifted an arm to rub it away and as you did you paused,

“Crying again sister?”

“Get out of my head!” You shouted as you grabbed a pillow and threw it in the direction of Ren, it bounced off of him like nothing. You attempted to glare him down, showing that you weren’t weak...but it was hard to do that when you had tears running down your face, he walked closer and held his gloved hand out, he touched your cheek and rubbed the tears away, you glared up at him. He raised an eyebrow before tearing his hand away. “The scavenger will be mine.” You glared harder before you stood, coming face to face with him you snarled, “No, I’m training her as my apprentice, she is my learner...and you will never have her...Kylo Ren.” Your eyes filled with hatred and he smirked, “Watch out sister,” He took your chin in his hand, “Our grandfather is coming out in you.” He said before pushing your chin away, you turned your head and when you looked back you saw no one.

You fell back into a seated position on your bed and rested your head in your hands, you let out a sob as you allowed the tears to run free, all the pain and sorrow from the past few weeks being let out all at once. You breathed out in an attempt to calm yourself down, only for your breathing to pick up again as you brought your hands over your face and through your own hair, you hiccuped and squeezed your eyes shut before you stopped as you heard a gently knock at the door.  
“Y/N?” Poe’s voice gave a muffled hum through the door, “No.” You cried, which only caused Poe's panic to raise, "I'm coming in!" He said before opening the door slowly, you watched him before you turned your head back to the floor, finding more interest in your feet. He rushed towards you and came to you in a kneeling position, you slowly took your hands and pulled them from your face. He wrapped them around his neck and lifted you by your waist before he laid himself and you down. He cuddled you for a second and allowed silence to take over. He hugged you tight and held his ear to your back, listening as the remnants of sobs rattled your body. 

"What's going on Princess?" You felt the tears threatening your eyes again, "Hey, Hey...its okay-" 

"No! No it's not okay, because I had a dream that I killed you!" You shouted at the wall, tensing as you did before you began sobbing again. Poe paused, tense, he cleared his throat. He knew what it meant when Jedis had dreams...especially about people they care about. Now it would be a lie to state that he thought about leaving, just getting up and running away, he'd done it before, and he could do it again. Take a X-Wing and run. But something in him said not to, not to run, not this time. He had someone for the first time since Zorii, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He hugged you tighter, "It was just a dream." He cooed before kissing you gently on the neck. You looked over your shoulder at him as if he was insane, before you fully turned and looked him in the eyes, "You're not safe with me." You said, your hand touched his face gently, rubbing against his scruff roughly. He smiled and touched your face gently, "Am I safe anywhere else though?" The two of you shared a small and slightly broken laugh before you looked at him again and smiled, you kissed him. 

He kissed you back gently, holding your cheek as if you were going to crumble, when the two of you separated for a moment to take a breath you looked between his lips and his eyes. He smiled at you crookedly, before you kissed him again, hungrily, you heard the grunt escape his lips and rumble his chest as you did. 

He pulled you on top of him, your hands rested awkwardly on his chest as he held your hips, rubbing circles into them gently, you stared at each other for a moment before he smiled, "So what's it gonna be princess?" You felt the heat rising from your chest to your face. You looked at him for a moment, the way he looked up to you in an honestly loving way made your heart throb. 

You brushed your hand down his face before offering a smile to him. It was no lie that you had wanted to have sex with Poe since the day you met him, and he gave the same energy back. But now that the two of you had the ability to do such a thing, you couldn't. You let out a breath of slight frustration before falling onto your side and laying there for a moment.  
Poe watched you and propped himself onto his elbows, "Is everything alright?" He asked softly, reaching his hand to brush hair from your eyes. You looked at him, "I just cant." You said softly, he furrowed his eyebrows before nodding slowly then quick, almost in agreement. He laid beside you and pulled you into his chest, "That's alright," he pulled you tighter, resting his chin on the top of your head, before he looked back down at you, "we can do it whenever you like. It's your choice


End file.
